Mafia Boss' Wife
by girlwithglasses1886
Summary: Four mafia bosses. One girl. Who would win? Haru x Tsuna; Haru x Enma; Haru x Dino; Haru x Xanxus
1. Chapter 1

Haru giggled to herself as she peered into the freezer and pulled out a slice of the Deluxe Triple Chocolate Cake, courtesy of the Andrea Bakery in Italy.

"Dear, would you like some cake, desu?" She asked her newly wedded husband.

Her husband gave a tired grunt in reply. She took that as a no. Haru pulled out the slice of cake, closed the freezer, before sitting on the love seat with her husband. He wrapped a tired arm around her waist and she giggled as she cuddled in his arms. She couldn't believe it. It just seemed like yesterday when she was dreaming about becoming a mafia boss' wife and only a few moments when there were four men who wanted to marry her, all mafia boss related. Even though they were all great men, she had to chose only one out of them. She giggled once again as she remembered the dates she had before marrying the man she loved. The contestants were:

1\. Sawada Tsunayoshi- Tenth Vongola Generation (age 20)

2\. Enma Kozato- Tenth Simon Generation (age 21)

3\. Dino Cavallone- Tenth Chivarone Boss (age 28)

4\. Xanxus- Varia Boss (age 30)

Four men. One young lady. Who will win?

Note: Who do you want Haru to end up with? Please review this before telling me who you want her to end up with! The guy with the most reviews will win! Well, ja ne!


	2. Dino and Haru

OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT DINO'S BIRTHDAY! I THOUGH IT WAS FEBRUARY 20 SOMETHING, NOT FEBRUARY 4! THIS IS FOR DINO'S BELATED BIRTHDAY. I'M SO SORRY, DINO! :'(

February 4: Dino's birthday, a year after Haru and Dino got married.

It was the morning of February 4, an ordinary day for most people. But to Haru, it meant _his_ birthday. She woke up suddenly as she remembered that today was his day and she intended to make her husband of one year's birthday special, from the very beginning to the very end. She craned her neck and making sure that his beautiful hazel eyes were shut and his chiseled chest was going up and down at a constant rate, she wiggled herself out of his arms and slowly got out of their bed. Haru quietly placed one foot after another as she tried to leave their bedroom. Her small hand clutched the cold door handle as her hand turned left, opening the door. She slipped through the door and gently closed it. On tip toes, she sneaked into the kitchen, where her plan would begin.

In the kitchen, Haru flicked a light on as she pulled out a bowl from a cabinet. After placing the bowl down, she frantically searched for the waffle mix before finding it near her cakes and pastries cabinet. A small slip of paper with Kyoko's writing fell out of the box, the instructions for the perfect breakfast. Even though Haru was a great chef, she had never tried making waffles before, even though it was her blonde husband's favorite breakfast food, until Kyoko insisted that it wasn't difficult to do and that making a three bentos were harder than making waffles. Trusting her best friend, Haru decided to give it a shot.

Before she could do anything else, a strong pair of arms were wrapped around her waist and a whisper tickled her ear.

"What are you doing, mia signora?"

Haru gasped as her sweaty palms could no longer grasp the bowl and it fell out of her hands. It was over. Her perfect plan, over.

"Dino-kun! Y-You're up early, desu."

Dino scoffed as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "You thought I didn't notice you leaving me alone in bed?" He nodded a bit towards the direction of the waffle mix. "What's that?"

The brown - haired girl blushed a bit. "Haru was trying to surprise Dino-kun for his birthday. Dino-kun found out and now it's over." Her tone saddened a bit before she remembered something. She ran to the fridge and pulled out a cake decorated with an assortment of fruits and some chunks of chocolate, a candle in the middle.

Grabbing a lighter, Haru lit up the lone candle and showed it to her husband. "Luckily, Haru had a Plan B desu! Make a wish, Dino-kun!" She watched with excited eyes as her husband's hazel eyes closed and his perfect lips curved into a smile before he blew out the candle.

Setting the cake down, Haru turned to Dino. "What did you wish for, Dino-kun?"

Dino smirked cheekily and answered, "Haru Cavallone," before capturing her lips into a sweet kiss.

End.

Note: I'm so sorry, Dino! You're one of my favorite characters and I'm sorry that this is Haru centric. Please review! And...which Mafia Boss should I writ next? Tsuna? Enma? Xanxus? Review y'all!


	3. Xanxus and Haru

Xanxus and Haru

It is said that many girls fall in love with the wrong guys just because those guys usually said the right things. Miura Haru's case was no exception.

She thought that Sawada Tsunayoshi was going to be her one and only. She really thought so. He wasn't exactly a Prince Charming, heck, he was Dame-Tsuna for God's sake. But, she saw more than just a no-good person. She saw a guy who was committed, caring, kind, patient, the best characteristics of your dream guy. He said that he would protect her with his dying will. And she actually believed him. Until...that day.

That day-Haru doesn't want to say much about it- was going to be a special day for Haru. It was the day where she would go to his house with food prepared, and confess her love to him for the millionth time and maybe, just maybe, he might accept her. Her hopes fell when she saw him and her best friend in a heated kiss and Haru never felt so broken her whole life. She dropped the red cloth wrapped bento and ran back home, crying. She didn't even knew why she was crying; she should have seen it coming. She should have known that he was too good to be true. She should have known that he liked Kyoko and not her. Haru wanted to blame Tsuna badly, but she couldn't. Because he did everything to signal that he didn't like her that way but she just didn't notice. And that's when she met Xanxus.

He doesn't seem like a Prince like Tsuna and he wasn't a romantic either, but Haru grew to love how straightforward he was. If Xanxus didn't like something or someone, he'd say it out loud. If he did like something or someone, he wouldn't say it, but actions speak louder than words and Xanxus would find a way to show that someone that he cared for them. And Miura Haru was no exception.

They were both second place. Her being second for winning that Vongola brat's affections and him for being the Tenth Vongola. At first, they just dated just because she wanted to get over Tsuna, but later on, she began to forget about Tsuna and Xanxus began to tolerate the Vongola family. Just a little bit. So, it's no surprise, really, when he takes her away from Tsuna. She doesn't mind; as long as she's with him, she doesn't care where they are.

Now, as Haru looks back at her old journals of the old days of when she used to obsess over Tsuna, she laughs and her husband looks at her, grunting.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, Xanxus-kun! Haru was only reading her old journals~desu! Do you remember when Haru used to obsess over Tsuna-san?"

He grunts. "That piece of trash?"

"Hahi! Tsuna-san is NOT trash, Xanxus-kun!"

Another grunt. "Fine, fine, he's not trash. What about that Vongola brat? You want him back?" Xanxus' marks were almost getting visible.

She tip toes and kisses her husband's chin. "No...Haru decides that she likes bad boys..."

A smirk crosses his lips. "About time..." As Xanxus captured her lips for a heated kiss, he didn't care if that Vongola brat had the position. As long as he was stupid enough to not have Haru as a wife, it's fine by him.

END.

Note: Please review! Who's next, Tsuna or Enma?


	4. Tsuna x Haru

_Tsuna x Haru_

 **It was** **supposed to** **be perfect.**

 **They planned it out for months. She spent most of her teen years planning of this day, dreaming about it. She waited so long for him to love her and he finally did, when their teen years were almost behind them.**

 **He had it all planned out. Her bridesmaids would all walk out first along with his groomsmen, who are also his men. The first to come out would be Gokudera and Kyoko, who are Tsuna's best man and Haru's maid of honor. Next would be Sayaka and Yamamoto. Third would be Chrome and Mukuro. Fourth would be Oniisan and Hana. And who could forget about Lambo and I-pin? Hibari would be in it, but it's a wedding, not a funeral.**

 **Then, it would be one of the most important part of all. She would walk down the aisle in a white dress she insisted on making herself with a bouqet of all sorts of different flowers and her arm linked with her father's. He would _adjust_ his khaki suit she also made for him and smile as she walked closer and closer to him, butterflies in his stomach. Her father would let her go and whisper in his ear, "Take care of my Haru, Tsuna-kun". Tsuna would smile and say back, "I will". He and Haru would link arms and walk up to the alter together, as family members sat and listened as the priest would rant about love and marriage. The** two **wouldn't pay attention and they both would just smile and play with each other's fingers. Vows would be exchanged and he would recite his vows he spent months on perfecting- with the help of Gokudera- and Haru would cry and say her vows, which might be a bit too much but he wouldn't mind. After the exchanging of rings and "I do" 's, the priest would finally say, "You may now kiss the bride" and the now the new wedded couple would kiss as the priest would yell out, "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Sawada Tsunayoshi!"**

 **It was supposed to be perfect. It should have been perfect. Until...**

a bullet. A single bullet to the heart was all it took for perfection to turn into a disaster.

He didn't see it coming. He should have seen it coming. The bullet was aimed for him. Him! She shouldn't have jumped in front of him. The bullet was aimed for him and not her. She noticed a gun raised towards him and as the murderer pulled the trigger, she was prepared. Just as her lover noticed the murderer raise the gun, it was all too late. She used her whole body to protect her love and the bullet landed deep in her heart. The crowd of wedding guests exclaimed in horror as the lovely bride collapsed on the floor.

"HARU!" Tsuna scrambled on his feet as he crawled over to his lover, cradling her. Another shot was fired and the bullet dove right into his hand. He howled in pain and the guests all screamed in a frenzy as they crowded the entrance door, trying to escape of what could be their death.

"Haru...please stay either me. I love you.'' Tsuna whispered as he hugged her, tears free falling.

Haru smiled gently as she reached a trembling hand to wipe away his tears. "Don't cry, Tsuna-san. It's not your fault. Ne, Tsuna-san. Haru has a boo boo. Kiss it all better?" She mimicked a puppy face, trying to console her love.

Tsuna sniffled as he nodded. "Kiss it all better." He whispered as they kissed their very last kiss.

Haru smiled brightly as they let go. "Haru loves you, Tsuna-san..." her voice trailed off and her doe brown eyes closed, never to be open again. Tsuna noticed the gun which ended his whole world and felt his anger boil. He never felt this burst of anger, this sudden hatred. His fingers fumbled with the gun and used his good hand to hold the gun. The other, he held the lifeless body of Miura Haru, the should have been Sawada Haru.

"It was supposed to be perfect. Haru and I...we planned this out for months! You destroyed my world and you know what? I trusted you. I thought we were friends. You destroyed my world, the small sliver of perfection I had. I can't and won't ever forgive you, even if hell would come after me! I hate you..." Tsuna raised the gun.

"ENMA KOZATO!"

"BANG!"

End.

Note: Oh my gosh this was so terrible! Ahhh! I'm so sorry that I haven't touched this fic in almost a year and when I finally do, it's terrible and cringy and ahh! I was quite lazy to write out another fic for Enma x Haru, so I decided to kill two birds with one stone by writing a Tsuna x Haru and an implied Enma x Haru pairing. Review your thoughts and opinions and till then!


End file.
